


The Vagabond

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, and mild canon-typical violence, mentions of Geoff/Jack, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Gavin finds some  surprising information on a night out on his own. How much is he willing to pay to keep it quiet?





	The Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on something else, but I hit some heavy writer's block so I decided to finish this up instead.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Based on the song “The Vagabond” by Joe Iconis and George Salazar

Gavin's walking through the back allies of Los Santos when he hears it. Piano and a soft voice drifting out through a hole in the wall bar that he's never truthfully noticed. It sounds nice enough from the street for him to shrug off the ache in his shoulders from the day he's had and pop in to sit for a spell. He sidles up to the bar just as one song ends and orders himself a drink before the next one begins. The place is empty enough that he can take a whole table to himself right up in front of the stage where a man with shaggy dark hair that he vaguely recognizes sits at a piano, playing as accompaniment for another man with his sandy hair pulled back into a ponytail standing at a microphone with a drink in his hand.

' _Handsome bloke_.' Gavin thinks idly, looking the man over and stirring his drink with his straw. The man at the microphone turns to say something to his companion at the piano who smiles and starts up a new tune. He leans in to his own microphone and when he speaks, Gavin recognizes him immediately, and not just because he says his own name.

“Noticed we've got a few new faces tonight, so I'll give you a little introduction. I'm Jon-”

' _Bloody Jon Risinger._ ' Gavin grins a little. ' _What lovely blackmail this'll be later._ '

“-and this tall drink of sweet Georgia tea-” the man at the microphone laughs into his drink, “-is James. We'll be your entertainment all night long.” Jon winks at no one in particular and Gavin smiles while he sips his drink and James opens his mouth to start singing. Gavin's phone buzzes on the table with a text from Geoff, asking where he is, but he ignores it for the moment, drawn in by James' silky voice.

“I'm wearin'- two pair of underwear,” there's a little laugh from the crowd and James smiles, “some worn out kicks, and my mangy hair, could formerly be referred to, as blond. I'm just a- couple years, out the clink. And I'll take showers in your kitchen sink.” There's another laugh as James cradles his microphone in both hands gently, his eyes closing as he sings the next line. “I guess I'm what you'd call a vagabond-” something about the way he says _vagabond_ feels familiar. “I guess I'm what you'd call...” His eyes open and land on Gavin, his lips turning up in a little smile. “A vagabond.”

Gavin feels his face turning red, even as James' gaze leaves him and the tempo of the song picks up. When he moves a little under the bright lights, Gavin sees a hint of a tattoo just below the collar of his white dress shirt and suit jacket, and squints a little to get a better look at it, but he moves before he can really make it out, pushing a few loose strands of hair out of his face.

“I've been walkin' the highway for a while, on my shoulder is a satchel, on my face a smile. The fragrance of the road is my cologne. Maybe I get some sun, maybe get a ride. I don't worry none, let destiny decide. Life's laid back when you're totally alone.” James frowns, almost a little sad. “Life's laid back, when you're on your own.

See I don't have much, don't have much baby. Don't want much, don't want much baby. Don't need much, need much 'cept maybe the- promise of whiskey at the end of the day-” James raises his glass with one hand, the other still wrapped around the mic. “I'm just a vagabond lookin' for a place to stay.”

Gavin glances over at Jon during the few seconds before James starts singing again and he must notice him, because he grins and waves quickly. Gavin waves back and finally sends Geoff a quick text.

To Geoff: Stopped by a bar on my way home. Long day.

 

He doesn't notice if Geoff sends anything back. He's too enraptured by the song that's turning into a story.

“See I walk, and walk, and walk some more, I'm a green grass high and a little sore. Hopin' that a car will soon appear. I stick out my thumb and I let it linger-” the hand not holding his drink leaves the microphone to follow his words, “-and my eye kinda travels to the ring on my finger-” James opens his hand and, sure enough, there's a tarnished silver ring on his middle finger that Gavin _swears_ he's seen before. There's a few seconds of total silence before he continues, “-reminds me of a woman who's not here.” The tempo picks up a bit more and now there's a growl to James' voice that makes Gavin shiver. “And my chest starts hurtin', that's just cause of the heat, and for the first time in days I start feelin' my feet. I start feelin' the feelin' the journey's crushin' me.” His free hand moves up to the side of his head, gripping his hair and messing it up a bit. “Ah- cool it man, just get it out of your head. Where's the car? Where's the car-” Gavin frowns. He _knows_ he's heard this voice somewhere before, “-this road's fuckin' dead. But I don't worry, just repeat instead-

That I don't have much, don't have much baby. Don't want much, don't want much baby. Don't need much, need much 'cept maybe the- promise of whiskey at the end of the day. And the tolerance to drink all my memories away. I'm just a vagabond lookin' for a place to stay.”

He leans away from the microphone on his last note and Gavin catches another glimpse of the tattoo on his neck. The bit that he can see, much like the ring, looks _so familiar_. It's almost maddening that he can't place it. He knows he's never seen James' face before, he'd remember meeting someone so _bloody_ handsome. James' voice goes lower and he starts singing again.

“I've been to- three states, in as many days, and my head's been baking in a blaze. The fumes of blooms of daisies choked by weeds. I looked into the eyes of a roadkill deer, and he sorta told me ' _run away from here, where every man's a vulture fit to feed_ '. Yeah well fleein' ain't no problem for me, 'cause if you get me down then I _guarantee_ I'll up and leave and I never will return.” His eyes land on Gavin again. “Yeah I'll break your heart, I'll break your back, I won't loose no sleep, shit I can't keep track, of every bridge I use and then I burn. And the night's impenitent and the doom is too and the thought of what I done to you, is what sends me through the desert and beyond-” The way James leans into his words moves the collar of his shirt and Gavin gasps when he sees most of the tattoo on his neck.

“ _Bloody hell_...” He whispers behind his drink.

“Oh stop, stop please. I'm up for a trade. Just take me far away from mistakes I've made. And give me some release...” He takes the microphone from the stand and steps off of the stage, the spot light following him straight to Gavin's table. “Help me sleep in peace. Take pity on the broken Vagabond.” Gavin's heart somehow manages to beat even faster and jumps up into his throat as James gets on one knee and takes his hand. There are a few jealous mutters from some of the women clustered together at the next table.

“You see I don't have much. Don't have much baby. I don't want much. Don't want much baby. I don't need much. Don't need much 'cept baby the- promise of shelter at the end of the day, from the places where the bad bastards swarm and prey.” James lets go of his hand and puts his over his heart, grinning up at him. “With every bone in my body, wanna hear you say- that this vagabond can put his walking shoes away. I'm just a vagabond looking for a place to stay.” He stands again and stretches the last note, the small crowd applauding as he returns to the stage with Jon playing out the end of the song. When he strikes the final note the lights snap off and the applause grows louder. The lights come back on, but it's not the bright spot lights this time, just house lights and James takes a shallow bow.

“We're gonna take a quick break here folks.” Jon says as he stands from the piano. “Don't forget to tip your waitress.” He comes down to Gavin's table and takes a seat after giving him a quick hug.

“Didn't know you played here.” Gavin smiles at his friend and motions at the waitress doing her rounds. “Another Jack and Coke if it's not too much trouble love.”

“Right away.” She whisks his empty glass away and heads back up to the bar.

“From time to time.” Jon takes a sip of his beer. “What brought you in? I've never seen you here before Gav.”

“Heard you two from outside. Thought I'd come listen for a bit. Long day.” Jon makes a sympathetic noise.

“Did you get the information you needed from Greene?” He lowers his voice a little and leans in, looking over his shoulder. Gavin just nods as the waitress slides him another drink.

“Yeah. Had some help from our new muscle.”

“Oh that's right! You guys got a new member. How is he? What does he look like?” Jon bounces excitedly in his seat.

“Dunno actually. He's the secretive type. Doesn't talk much, only really uses sign language. Always wears this bloody skull mask that's creepy as hell. He won't even take it off at the penthouse.”

“Does he have a name?”

“Won't tell us his real name. Get this though- funny coincidence- he calls himself _Vagabond_.”

“Hear that, James?” Jon laughs over his shoulder. “Sounds like someone's steeling your IP.”

“Is that so?” There's a hint of a southern drawl in James' voice that Gavin hadn't noticed when he was singing.

“This is one of my work friends.” Jon puts a little emphasis on _work_ that Gavin raises an eyebrow at.

“You told him about our job?” He asks.

“Found out about it on accident.” James answers, taking the seat on Gavin's other side. “It's alright. You can trust me.” He puts a hand over his heart and smiles. “I've known all kinds of people. I understand the need for secrecy.”

“That's good.” Gavin hums, taking a sip of his drink. This one's stronger than the first, bordering on too strong for his tastes, and he grimaces a little. “'Cause it'd be a real shame if I had to put you down.”

“Oh darlin' I'd love to see you try.” There's a flash of a challenge in James' eyes as he smirks. Jon rolls his eyes as he gets up to answer a phone call.

“I'll be back. No killing.” He teases.

“Since that rude little prick didn't properly introduce us-” Gavin holds out a hand. “Gavin Free.”

“James Haywood.” The other man shakes his hand gently.

“There's something familiar about you, Mr. Haywood. You sure we haven't met before?” Gavin rests his hand on James' arm and his brilliant blue eyes dart down at the contact.

“Pretty sure I'd remember a pretty face like yours.” James' tucks a finger under Gavin's chin and smiles at him.

“And _I'd know_ that tattoo anywhere... _Vagabond_.” Gavin leans in to whisper in his ear, reaching up to touch the tattoo on James' neck. The singer turns a little red. “You're an awful liar. Does Jon know?”

“No.” James shakes his head. “No one does and I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way.” His voice is low in Gavin's ear.

“Mm-hmm. How much is my silence worth to you?” He teases. Of course he'd never really divulge James' identity to The Crew if he didn't want him to, but it's fun to test him.

“I can think of a few ways to keep you quiet. Some more pleasant than others.” Gavin shivers when James' lips brush over his skin and his hand closes around his wrist in a dangerously tight grip.

“Yeah?” James stands and beacons him to follow with one finger, a request he quickly complies with.

“Jon, hold down the stage for a bit. I'll be right back.”

“You got it.” Jon winks and James leads Gavin down a narrow set of stairs to the basement of the bar. It's not much. A store room, what looks like an office, and one other door that James pushes open. There's just a couch, a small desk and a mini-fridge in the cramped space and Gavin smirks when James locks the door behind them.

“Hope you're not planning on threatening me down here, love. You've seen what I can do.”

“And you've only seen a taste of what I can do.” James grabs both of his wrists and pins him to the wall, holding his hands over his head with one of his own, the other resting on his waist.

“That sounds promising, James.”

“No one actually calls me that.”

“Oh? What do they call you then, _Mr. Haywood_?” The man pinning him to the wall draws in a sharp breath and slides a knee between his thighs.

“Well, when their mouths aren't busy-” he pushes his knee up higher, grinding against him, “-they usually call me Ryan.”

“Yeah, you look more like a Ryan. So, _Ryan_ -” He draws out the name and squirms a little, “What'll I get for keeping your little secret?” Ryan kisses him soundly and he moans when he grips his wrists a little tighter.

“Will that be enough?”

“I could do with one more.” Gavin gasps against Ryan's lips. He grins and kisses him again, pressing him closer to the wall.

“How's that?”

“Maybe just one more.” Ryan laughs a little and lets go of his wrists in favor of holing onto his waist with both hands.

“I've wanted to do this since the day I met you.” He confesses, giving him another lingering kiss that leaves him breathless. “Didn't think I would be allowed to with how close you and Ramsey are.” Gavin presses his hips up, making Ryan moan.

“We're not seeing each other. So how about this. You keep kissing me, and let me come watch you sing, and I won't say a word- But you have to ditch the mask when you're at the penthouse and tell the boys your name.” Ryan looks a little nervous at that so Gavin kisses him softly. “When you're ready. You don't even need to tell them your full name. That'll be our little secret too.”

“Sounds like a deal.”

 

For the next ten months, Gavin finds excuses to leave the penthouse on Tuesday and Friday nights to go watch Ryan sing. He still hasn't taken off the mask, but he is starting to open up a little more around the Crew, starting to speak more, though he still prefers to sign.

“Gavvy when do we get to meet your mystery man?” Michael asks one day, poking at one of the dark hickeys on Gavin's neck.

“Yeah Gav.” The Vagabond is sitting in the armchair opposite them with his feet upon the coffee table and Gavin can hear the smirk behind the mask. He signs the next words, having spoke only to get their attention. “ _I'm curious too._ ” Gavin shoots him a cheeky grin.

“I'm sure he'll want to come meet you all soon.” He teases. Michael groans and flops back against the couch.

“Come on! It's been almost a whole _year_.” He whines. “Vagabond! You're a sneaky motherfucker. Follow this dickhead around for me and get some answers.”

“ _I'll get right on that_.” He signs back with a scoff.

 

That Friday night, as Gavin's pulling out of the garage, he doesn't notice Michael on a motorcycle around the corner waiting for him. He doesn't notice that he's being followed all the way to the bar, and smiles as he greats the bartender with a quick kiss on each cheek after she hands him his usual drink. Ryan and Jon aren't on stage yet, so he goes down to the basement. Ryan's eyes light up the way they always do when he sees him and he pulls him into a tight hug.

“You two are giving me cavities.” Jon teases. “Knock it off.” Ryan flips him off and kisses Gavin sweetly.

“I'm glad you could make it. You finish all the work you had?”

“Most of it. I've got a few more tests to run, but they can wait.” Gavin smiles, his nose bumping against Ryan's.

“Good.” He gives him another quick peck on the lips. “We'll be up in just a minute. Any requests?”

“Surprise me.” He laughs over his shoulder as he heads back upstairs. He frowns when he sees someone sitting at his table and his heart nearly stops when they turn around.

“Hey Gavvy.”

“Michael boi? What- What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?” He looks over his shoulder nervously and contemplates sending Ryan a text to warn him that Michael's there.

“I followed you, idiot. Is this where you've been sneaking off to? It's nice.” Michael looks around the bar and sips his drink. “So where's your mystery man.”

“Michael, _please._ He's really shy, and nervous about meeting you guys.”

“Why?” Michael snorts. “It's not like he knows anything about us or what we do. Don't you trust us?”

“ _Michael_.” Gavin begs as the house lights turn down and two spot lights flick on over the stage. Jon comes out first and takes his place at the piano.

“Good evening everyone.”

“Holy _shit_. Is it Risinger? Is that who you've been fucking?” Michael looks giddy.

“No it's not Jon.” Gavin's still standing nervously by the table as Ryan makes his appearance, not quite stepping into the light yet.

“And it's a very special evening, as our very own, James Haywood celebrates ten months with the always lovely, Mr. Gavin Free.” Gavin's face goes red as the light above his table comes on and Ryan steps up to the microphone, the usual crowd in the bar clapping for the two of them. Michael whoops and claps louder than the rest.

“That's my _boi_!” He shouts, getting a laugh from the crowd. Ryan's eyes widen a little and Gavin sees him swallow nervously.

' _Sorry_.' He mouths up at him. Ryan nods and puts on the charming smile that everybody loves.

“I'm the luckiest man in the world.” He steps to the edge of the stage and holds out a hand that Gavin takes. “I love you darlin'.” He always lays the southern accent on thick at the bar and Gavin loves it.

“I love you too.” He smiles when Ryan kisses his knuckles before letting go of his hand. He goes to sit next to Michael as Jon starts playing their first song.

“ _Nice._ ” Michael elbows him in the side and grins at him.

“Shut _up_.” He groans, putting his face in his hands.

 

They listen to the first set in relative silence, mostly because Gavin pointedly ignores Michael any time he says something. He's pissed and he wants his friend to know it. When Jon announces that they're going to take a break, Gavin jumps to his feet and hurries over to meet Ryan at the side of the stage, pulling him into the corner before Michael can join them.

“I'm so sorry love. He followed me here. I _swear_ I didn't know he was coming.” He whispers.

“It's alright.” Ryan kisses his forehead gently. “Just introduce me.”

“Are you sure?” Gavin bites his lip nervously.

“I'm sure. He was bound to find out sooner or later, right?” He turns to watch Michael talking with Jon.

“You're right.” Gavin sighs. “Come on then.” He takes Ryan's hand and leads him over to the table. “Michael boi. This is James Haywood. He's the guy I've been seeing.”

“Michael Jones.”

“I've heard a lot about you.” Ryan smiles and puts an arm around Gavin's waist. It's not _entirely_ a lie.

“You talk about me boi?” Michael teases with a grin. “Funny though. I haven't heard much about you.” He's in interrogation mode. Gavin can tell.

“No?” Ryan gives him a fake hurt look.

“Just respecting your privacy love.” Gavin coos up at him, leaning against his shoulder.

“All he's said is that you're just _lovely_.” Michael imitates Gavin's accent- badly. “And if the way he comes home limping is anything to go by, you must be a _dynamite_ lay.” He smirks.

“ _Michael_!” Gavin sputters, going red. “You cheeky little bastard!”

“Am I wrong?” Michael gives him a smug look and takes a drink as he blushes darker. Ryan looks quite pleased with himself and Gavin elbows him in the side.

“You two are gonna get on like a wild fire.”

“You should bring him by the penthouse sometime. I bet Geoff would love him.”

“I-I don't know-”

“I'd like that Gav.” Ryan smiles down at him and kisses the top of his head. “You talk so much about your friends, I think it's about time I meet them.”

“Are you sure? This lot can be a little... intense.” While it's all an act- Ryan of course knows that The Crew is wild- Gavin still can't help but feel nervous about bringing _James_ around to visit.

“Of course. Are you free tomorrow night? I'm sure I can get out of work.” There's a hint of a tease in Ryan's voice and Gavin pinches his side lightly.

“Yeah, come on over.” Michael answers for him. “I'll let Geoff know.” He stands from the table and shakes Ryan's hand. Gavin sees his eyes flick down to his neck, where the edge of his Crew tattoo is just barely visible under his shirt, and hopes he doesn't notice it. If he does, he doesn't say anything about it.

“Nice to meet you Michael.” Ryan's laying on the southern charm extra thick and it's clearly working, if Michael's smile is anything to go by. Gavin _vividly_ remembers the last boyfriend he had outside of the Crew. Geoff had been less than thrilled with him and Michael right out _hated_ him. It turned out his hatred was well founded when the guy made the mistake of slapping Gavin in front of the Crew. He'd ended up in a shallow grave a few days later.

“Good to meet you too. You better treat my boi right.” Michael warns, tucking his hands into his pockets, the movement pulling his hoodie to the side just enough to show a hint of the handgun on his hip.

“Nothing to worry about there.” Ryan replies coolly. He fixes his jacket, showing a flash of his own gun and Gavin's heart jumps. It's the one he'd gotten for _The Vagabond_ for his birthday, the only personal information they'd been able to get out of him, after days of pestering. It's a gaudy piece. Gold plated with _Vagabond_ engraved on along the barrel and there's no way Michael doesn't see it. He shoots Gavin a look, his jaw clenched, and he knows he wants to say something. Thankfully, he doesn't and turns to leave, calling a goodbye over his shoulder. Once he's out of sight and Gavin hears his motorcycle roar to life, he gives Ryan a shove.

“Are you _trying_ to get yourself shot?” He hisses. Ryan shrugs.

“He wouldn't. Not here.”

“He'll try to hunt you down you bloody idiot.”

“And his information won't lead anywhere. You really think I'm dumb enough to use my real name for my apartment?” Ryan gives him a cocky smirk and he huffs before getting a kiss. “Love you.”

“Yeah, fine. Love you too.” He can't help but smile as Ryan goes back up to the stage with Jon and their second set starts up.

 

When _James_ comes by the penthouse to visit the next day, the Crew is waiting patiently in the living room for him, _The Vagabond_ conveniently missing from the lineup. He's holding a bottle of wine- Jack's favorite- in his hands and Gavin doesn't miss the way his fingers tap on the glass when he speaks, far more used to signing when he's here.

“You must be Mr. Ramsey.” Ryan holds out a hand. “James Haywood.” Geoff grins at him and shakes the offered hand.

“Call me Geoff.”

“And I take it this is your lovely wife?” He takes Jack's hand and kisses her knuckles.

“Jack Ramsey.” She smiles. “He's quite the charmer Gav.”

“Just how my mother raised me ma'am.”

“Listen. I already like you, and I can tell Gavin loves you, but if you ever call me _ma'am_ again, we're gonna have a problem.” Gavin's blushing all the way down his neck and his heart beats double time when Ryan laughs and hands over the wine.

“You're a southern boy too, huh?” Geoff herds them into the living room where Jeremy, Michael, Lindsay and Trevor are locked in a game of Mario Kart, Alfredo tucked up against Trevor's side, all of them shouting at each other.

“Georgia. You?”

“Alabama. Kids come say hello to Gavin's boyfriend.” He calls to his Crew rolling his eyes fondly.

“We're almost done!” Jeremy shouts back.

“Hey James!” Michael looks over his shoulder for just a second. “Mother _fucker_! _Lindsay_!”

“Come on Michael boi!” Gavin cheers.

“That's a lovely ring, James.” Gavin's heart nearly stops when Jack gestures at the ring. They're all familiar with The Vagabond's hands, having watched him sign most of their conversations over the better part of a year.

“It was my mother's.” Ryan twists the ring around his finger a few times, and Gavin sees the way Jack's sharp eyes follow the movement. That's a nervous tick of The Vagabond's. She looks over at him and he _knows_ that she knows. He gives her a pleading look and she nods a little, the movement small enough that Geoff and Ryan, who have started a conversation of their own, don't notice.

 

“I'm surprised V isn't here.” Michael says over dinner.

“Seriously? That socially anxious motherfucker?” Geoff rolls his eyes. “You wouldn't catch him within a mile of any social event on his own free will.”

“I dunno. Him and Gav have been getting real close. I figured he'd want to meet the guy he's seeing.” Jeremy pipes up. “He's the protective type.”

“Is he now?” Ryan's hand lands on Gavin's knee under the table and squeezes gently.

“Yeah. Kinda. He doesn't talk much but he's always checking up on Gav. Making sure he takes breaks to eat and rest his eyes while he's programing.”

“Well hopefully he's here next time I stop by.” Ryan smiles pleasantly and Gavin pinches his hand under the table.

“Cheeky.” He whispers in his ear, earning himself a chuckle.

 

The rest of the evening goes off without a hitch, and after _James_ leaves, the Lads and Lindsay all congratulate Gavin on snagging him. Even Geoff seems impressed, asking if it's alright if they come to the bar to watch him sing some time. Ryan turns the ring again but says that it would be nice.

As Gavin's getting ready for bed, Jack corners him in his room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

“Is it him?” She asks.

“Jack, _please_ don't tell anyone.” He begs. “He doesn't want anyone to know yet.”

“I won't tell.” She assures him. “When did you find out?”

“The first night we met. I saw his tattoo. You really wont tell anyone right? Not even Geoff?”

“Not even Geoff.” Jack promises, hugging him tightly. “I can tell he means a lot to you, and I'm happy for you.”

“Thanks Jack.” Gavin hugs her back, pressing his face into her shoulder.

“Any time Gavvy.”

 

It's three more months before everything goes to shit. The Crew has gone with Gavin to the bar a few times, and they even go so far as to set up a party there for them on their anniversary. It's nice. To be able to have some semblance of a normal life for a little while, but heists become more and more stressful the more elaborate they get. Other crews are terrified- and rightfully so. Ramsey's favorite, The Golden Boy, is spotted more and more often with the silent Vagabond practically attached to his hip, the two of them the most ruthless duo in Los Santos. So _of course_ it's during a heist that they're found out.

It's become a ritual for them to sneak away for their own private goodbyes before they leave, the only time Gavin sees Ryan without the mask at he penthouse.

“You'll be careful right?” Ryan murmurs against Gavin's lips. He just nods and kisses him again. They don't have much time today. He can feel his boyfriend smiling into their kiss and he laughs a little.

“You be safe too. Jeremy's got your back, but you call if you need me.” Ryan's soft blue eyes meet his when they finally part. He looks nervous, so Gavin kisses him again.

“We gotta go Gav.” He mutters, but his hands are still firmly planted on his waist.

“I know.” Gavin sighs and breaks away, grabbing the mask off the bed. “ _I love you_.” He signs when the mask is on. Ryan chuckles and signs back.

 

“Rimmy Tim! Vagabond! You've got cops coming up. Two blocks ahead on the left.” Gavin warns through the com. He's in the chopper with Jack, watching every move his Crew makes carefully.

“ _Got it_!” Jeremy calls back. His bright purple and orange car- an eyesore honestly- is easy to spot on the streets and Gavin breathes a sigh of relief when he sees it turn down a side street and into a garage unnoticed.

“Kingpin, you're all clear.” Jack reports. “I'm bringing the chopper down at the airfield. Meet us at the gate.” Geoff and Michael give an affirmative over the com and Jack smiles over at Gavin. “Good heist.” Before Gavin can say anything, he hears gunfire.

“What's going on? Everyone report!”

“ _We- fuck!- We've got some company here Golden Boy_!” Jeremy shouts. “ _We can handle it for now but you better hurry_!”

“ _We'll be there in two minutes_.” Geoff informs them, and Gavin sees a car below take a sharp turn.

“Vagabond? You good?”

“ _Fine._ ” Ryan grunts back. _The Vagabond_ is a man of few words, so it's always a comfort to hear him while they're on a heist.

“He'll be fine.” Jack reaches over to put her hand over his. She's still the only one who properly knows- though he's sure Michael suspects something- and Gavin's grateful for her support.

Their landing is a little rough, but at least they still have a car at the airfield. Even though she's the best driver in the Crew, by far, Gavin still holds on for dear life as Jack speeds through the city, giving updates as they get closer to the garage.

Gavin's the first one in, guns blazing with Jack right behind him. Geoff and Michael are posted up by the back door while Jeremy and Ryan are each locked in fistfights with members of the crew that ambushed them.

“Vagabond! Duck!” He shouts, lining up a shot. Before he can respond, Ryan's hit with a right hook and the guy he's fighting grabs hold of the mask.

“Take the shot!” He yells back, trying to break out of the hold he's in.

“I'll hit you!” Gavin's hands are shaking as he tries to line up a better shot. They're moving too much.

“I'll be fine baby- just shoot!” Ryan moves just enough to the side and Gavin pulls the trigger just as the mask comes off. Ryan stumbles with the dead weight in his arms before pushing the body away, his lip curled back in disgust. There's blood dripping from his nose and the corner of his mouth, and a bruise is already forming on his cheek, but Gavin's never been more happy to see him and- oh _shit._ He can _see_ him. Jeremy's the first to notice.

“ _James_?” He chokes out, standing there dumbfounded. Geoff and Michael turn.

“Holy fuck.”

“You've gotta be shitting me.” They say at the same time. If Ryan hears them, he doesn't acknowledge them, just crosses the garage in a few long strides and grabs Gavin's arm, tugging him in close and kissing him soundly.

“Nice shot baby.”

“Ryan- the mask-” Gavin whispers.

“I don't care.” Ryan smiles a bloody smile.

“ _You're_ The Vagabond!?” Geoff shouts. “Jesus _fuck_ James! Why didn't you tell us!?”

“It's Ryan, actually. Sorry. Can't be too careful.” He grins, wiping at the blood on his face.

“Any other secrets we should know about?” Geoff huffs, crossing his arms and coming over to stand with the rest of the Crew. Ryan twists the ring on his finger, looking like he wants to sign rather than actually speak.

“Just one.” He says. “But I'm not ready to tell it just yet.”

 

That Friday, the bar is more crowded than usual, with every member of The Fakes present, milling around and talking with the rest of the regulars. Everyone's dressed to impress and when Gavin asks what the occasion is, Jon just shrugs and heads for the piano. Ryan steps on to the stage to the sound of uproarious applause and smiles. There's still a bruise on his jaw and he has a split lip, but Gavin thinks he's never looked better. Jon introduces the two of them, the same way he does every night, and starts up a familiar tune. Gavin smiles to himself, taking a seat between Geoff, who has an arm around Jack, and Michael, who gives him a playful shove when he sits too close and almost knocks the drink out of his hand. It's the first song he'd heard Ryan sing, over a year ago. He hasn't sung it for the Crew yet, and they snicker amongst themselves as they listen. No one else here knows just how true the words are. The song winds down to the last verse and Ryan holds his hand out for Gavin with a smile. Geoff nudges him out of his chair and he takes the offered hand, stepping up on to the stage.

“You see I don't have much. Don't have much baby.” Ryan kisses his knuckles softly. “I don't want much. Don't want much baby. I don't need much, need much 'cept baby the- promise of shelter at the end of the day, from the places where the bad bastards swarm and prey. With every bone in my body wanna hear you say-” he puts a hand on Gavin's cheek, “-that this Vagabond can put his walkin' shoes away. I'm just a vagabond lookin' for-” Gavin's heart leaps into his throat when Ryan gets to one knee in front of him, holding up a ring. “A place to stay.” He doesn't sing the last words. Just says them quietly into the microphone and looks up at him hopefully. He must not have told Jon about his plan, because there's a surprised choke from his microphone and he misses a note or two. Gavin hardly notices as he grabs the front of Ryan's jacket to haul him up to his feet for a kiss, leaning down to meet him halfway. Ryan grunts at the force of the kiss against his split lip and Gavin feels a little bad about it. But only a little.

The crowd in the bar breaks into applause, the Crew louder than the rest. Geoff and Michael are shouting and he's pretty sure Jack's crying, but all he cares about are Ryan's lips on his and his strong arms holding him so _impossibly_ close. They only get a few moments to themselves before someone rushes the stage and hugs them. It's Michael- followed by Jack, Geoff and Jeremy then Jon.

He's surrounded by his Crew- his _family_ \- and he's in the arms of the love of his life.

Gavin's never been happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> See, sometimes I write nice happy things!  
> The song used here was “The Vagabond” by Joe Iconis and George Salazar from Two-Player Game. It's a great track and you should absolutely give it a listen. And appreciate that I had to listen to it for hours to get the lyrics, since I couldn't find them ANYWHERE.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks really do make my day so please leave some of those, and if you have any prompts for me, feel free to drop me an ask over on Tumblr alexander--reid (mind the double dash)
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex


End file.
